


【冬盾】你喜欢这个吗甜心？

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	【冬盾】你喜欢这个吗甜心？

  
  
“Bucky，你好了吗？”

Steve敲了敲门，门里面照旧传来了Bucky一如既往的“快好了，快好了”的声音。Bucky一直以来带的武器比他们整个小队加起来的都要多，反正Steve一直以来都是只带一面盾而已。

Steve站在门口，不知道为什么自己要像一个等着女朋友梳妆打扮完毕的男朋友一样等候。“我进来了？”Steve说，推开门走了进去，Bucky又不会化个妆什么的，他这是在做什么呢？Steve有些唾弃地想。

“唔。反正你已经进来了。”Bucky头也不抬地说。

Bucky正坐在凳子上绑护膝，腰部弯曲，头发垂落让Steve看不清他的脸，只能看到金属手指和血肉的手指绕到膝盖后面灵活地调整着系带的宽度，然后Bucky站了起来，轻微地晃了晃脑袋，把挡在脸上的棕发甩到后面，他抬起了穿着厚重的战术靴的右脚，把护膝从下面穿了上去，然后坐回到椅子上，踮着脚调整系带的松紧。自始至终那双灰蓝色的眼睛都挺专注地看着手上正在忙活的那个有着暗色泽的捆绑道具似的护膝。

“我好了，”Bucky长舒了一口气，他抬起头，把垂到前面的棕发别到耳朵后面，他眨了眨眼，有些意外地看着Steve发红的脸颊，“little angel？”

“没什么。我们走吧。”Steve有些慌乱地快速说道，率先走出了房间，他不知道是哪个细节那么凑巧地点燃了他，是那个护膝上的黑色系带，还是Bucky沉重的看起来非常危险的短靴，还是对方那几乎像是穿吊带袜似的套护膝的姿势。

天哪。Steve用左手揉了揉自己有些发红的脸颊，真是糟糕极了。他懊恼地想。

在把机器人用盾牌揍成碎片的时候Steve能感觉到Bucky探究的眼神若有若无地集中在他的后背上，Steve抿了抿唇，他的脑子里几乎是一下子就出现了不久前对方稍微踮着脚，手指灵活地调整着系带的样子，金属色泽的手指和修长的血肉的手指交织着出现在Steve的头脑里。

“cap？你的脸有些红？”

通过通讯器Tony的声音带着些电音传来，“whyyyyyyyyy？”他不解地拉长了声音。

“什么都没有！！”Steve欲盖弥彰地大声回答，用盾牌击飞了远处的一个机器人，“专注于你正在做的！”他严厉地说，只有自己才知道自己的声音听起来有多心虚。

“Bucky，你能不能不要这么看着我了？”

Steve忍不住说，Bucky正好坐在了他的对面，他的脸还是有些发红，现在他可以理直气壮地说是因为刚经历过战斗的原因了，但对方要再这么继续看下去他不确定这个借口还能用多久了。

“我在想事情。”

“什么？”

“关于……”Bucky暧昧地停顿，他向前倾，靠的离Steve更近了些，眼睛直直地盯着Steve，Bucky的眼睛一直都很漂亮，但在出汗后，那双眼睛的眼尾竟然还带着红，“关于我的小天使为什么会在上午光是看着我就一副想凑上来被我操的样子呢？”

“Bucky！”

但在Steve推开Bucky或者是干脆恼羞成怒地一盾把Bucky敲晕前Natasha先开口了，“天哪，你们能不能别再调情了？”

“我没有。”Steve小声申辩。

Bucky干脆地住了嘴，但看着对方的样子Steve就知道他在得出答案前是不会消停的。

“Bucky，你有完没完？”

Steve忍无可忍地说，他当然不是第一次在Bucky面前脱衣服，但对方特意绕到他前面来眼神专注地像能给他烧出个洞似的就是第一次了。

“继续，别在意我。”Bucky懒洋洋地说，用右手撑着下巴，“唔，你的膝盖那里有保护材料呢。”

“你知道的，为了保护膝盖？”

“但是我的护膝是套上去的。”Bucky漫不经心地说，然后注意到Steve的呼吸停顿了一下，“Steve？”

“噢，Steve……”Bucky不怀好意地笑，“这就是你上午直勾勾地看着我的原因？”

“不是。”Steve争辩，然后用有些降低的音量再加上了一句，“不全是。”

“还有什么？”Bucky笑着说，站了起来走向Steve，Steve下意识地退后，在反应到正合对方意的时候他已经被压到了墙角了，“还有什么Steve？嗯？”温热的呼吸洒在他的耳根，Steve感觉到那一片的肌肤好像突然灼热起来，但对方的声音还在他的耳边回响，“你可以告诉我Stevie。”

“只要是你想要的我都会满足你。”

那句话简直像恶魔的耳语，Steve感到他全身的力气好像一下子被全部抽走了似的，他的腿有些发软，感到Bucky的膝盖顶入了他两腿的空隙，“还有……”Steve舔了舔下唇，感到嗓音变得有些沙哑，“你的靴子……”

“还有呢？”

“我不知道，还有你的裤子……”在Bucky的膝盖顶弄他的胯间时Steve喘息了起来，他抓住了Bucky的胳膊，“还有你的手指……”

“乖孩子。”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，一个他惊异于以前竟然从来没有想到过的主意出现在了他的脑海，“你觉得，我就这样操你怎么样Stevie？”

现在正好，Bucky只是拿掉了他身上的武器，Steve因为过于Bucky过于直白的眼神还没有脱掉身上的制服。换句话说，他们现在还依然是“winter soldier”和“captain America”。

Steve张大了眼睛，“Bucky……”他说，声音不知道是因为不情愿还是因为兴奋有些发抖。

“嗯，你想要吗？”Bucky亲了亲Steve的脸颊，那块白皙的肌肤现在正像熟透的水蜜桃似的发着红，看起来可爱极了。

“是的，”Steve咬了咬下唇，“我想要。”他因为羞耻别开了视线。

“乖孩子，”Bucky顺着Steve的脸颊往下吻，Steve上衣的拉链在后面，所以Bucky干脆地无视了它，他直接了当地扯着Steve的裤子向下拉，手指揉捏着Steve的腰部，隔着凹凸不平的布料摸到的弹性的肌肉让Bucky的手指加上了些力气，Steve发出了喘息，把头靠在Bucky皮革的上衣上，带着凉意的材质让Steve升温的脸颊感觉好受了些，他在上面蹭了蹭，“你穿着它的样子性感极了。”他说。

Steve听到Bucky发出两声闷笑，“你也是，我的小甜心。”

Steve还穿着靴子，Bucky没法把裤子完全地扯掉，他让Steve转过身去，轻咬着Steve柔软的侧颈，“这身衣服变了不少。”Bucky吻了吻Steve的耳垂，和以前相比这身衣服变得更加精致了，但也把Steve整个人勾勒的更加色情了。

“唔……”Steve含糊地应答，他感到Bucky的手掰开了他的臀瓣，指尖在穴口撩拨似的轻抚，“Bucky……”

“我想直接进来。”低哑的声音在他的耳边响起，“可以吗？”

低沉的，沙哑的声音让Steve整个人都有些颤抖起来，他有些说不出话来，Steve颤抖着点了点头作为允许，他知道Bucky肯定已经知道了，柔软的触感印上了他的脸颊，“sweetie.”他听到了Bucky略带叹息的声音。

在Bucky的性器推入后穴的时候Steve控制不住地把脸埋在胳膊上，太大了，更何况是没有经过扩张的情况下，Bucky扳过Steve的脸颊，温柔地吻着他的眼皮，他的右手在穴口揉捏着粉色的褶皱，“你还好吗？”Bucky想要把性器抽出，“我真是蠢透了。”

“不，不，”Steve偏过头吻Bucky，他拉住了Bucky的胳膊，“我能行。”他对Bucky笑笑，换来对方一声小声的叹息和一声含糊的嘟囔。

Bucky看着Steve被包裹在深蓝色制服的上半身，流畅的线条，下滑到腰部收紧的曲线，在胯骨碰到挺翘的臀部时Bucky倾下身吻了吻Steve的脊柱，“我开始动了？”他问，察觉到声音里满载着的情欲。

“嗯……”Steve回答，在Bucky动作起来的时候几乎尖叫出声，没有经历过扩张的后穴突然被填满的刺激让他无所适从，每一下的撞击都让Steve控制不住地向前倾，Bucky揽住了Steve的腰，别过Steve的脸和他亲吻，“Bucky……”Steve呻吟。

“嗯？”Bucky回答，黏腻的水声从他们交合的地方传出，他爱这个人，Bucky啃咬着Steve的下唇，他一直都会是他的，无论他是一个布鲁克林的固执小子还是一个熠熠发光的超级英雄。Bucky掠夺着Steve嘴里的味道，甜甜的，像是樱桃，像是枫糖浆，“mine……”他低声说，在最后一下重重的撞击后射在了Steve的体内，他听到Steve发出了带着泣音的呻吟，柔软的，甜腻的像化掉了的棉花糖，Bucky重重地吻了上去。

“但是我的护膝怎么了？”Bucky把下巴搁到了Steve的腹部，还是有些想不明白，他用手指拨开了Steve正在看的杂志的一角，确保Steve能看到他。

Steve不堪其扰地皱眉，“Bucky，你有时候可烦人了你知道吗？”

“只要你回答我的问题我就不烦人了呀。”

“唔，”Steve皱了皱眉，“Bucky，你穿护膝的时候看起来像在穿吊带袜。”

“我看的出你还有想说的。”Bucky咧嘴笑。

“像内衣秀上的那些姑娘……”Steve闷闷地说，用杂志挡住了自己通红的脸。

“噢，”Bucky挑了挑眉，他拿起Steve挡住脸的杂志亲了亲对方额头，“下次我们试试那个。”他笑着说，抱着Steve在床上滚了一圈。  
  
  
  



End file.
